Compatible
by WeAreAllMadeOfStars
Summary: 'I'm not the one getting angry for something stupid – ' 'And I'm not the one being stupid – ' Fraser and Maia aren't compatible, and she doesn't want them to be. In fact, she hates him. With new characters, set after the end of Rowling's series, how will their story pan out?
1. Express

_Prologue_

While Fraser Yates had straight brown hair, Maia Galloway had light blonde, curly hair.

His eyes were hazel - hers were pale green.

They both spoke before thinking.

They both loved Quidditch.

She was lively; he was serious.

She liked drawing; he liked music.

She was imaginative; he was logical.

She was small; he was tall.

They were both impatient.

Neither forgave easily.

Both were as brave as hell.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Maia's POV_

'Maia! C'mon, we're gonna miss the train,' Liam called from the barrier. They were still in the Muggle world because she was lingering with their parents, rummaging for something in her trunk. The Muggles bustling past were looking strangely at the owl in a cage perched next to her.

'Aha! Here you go!' she exclaimed, producing a wooden cube engraved with intricate patterns. 'Something for you to remember me by.'

'Maia!' Liam shouted.

'I love you both so much!' their mother replied.

'Thanks, Mai. Enjoy fourth year,' said her father.

'I'm coming! Love you!' she yelled, following Liam through the barrier and emerging dishevelled on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express was already steaming, and most of the crowd consisted of parents. The siblings barged their way through to the nearest door.

'I'll get your stuff.'

She climbed on board and sighed happily. Liam lugged her trunk on, and then picked up Wasabi in his cage. 'Let's go grab a compartment.'

'Aren't you gonna sit with your friends?' she asked.

'Yeah – Lucy's Head Girl, though, so I gotta find Holly and Simon. But I'll help you find yours first.'

'Thanks, bro. You didn't say Lucy was Head?!'

'Yeah. Shame, though, cause she sits in her own compartment. But I'll see her at school.'

They made their way slowly down the train as it began to move, glancing into each compartment as they went.

'Can't believe it's your last year,' she said.

'Neither can I…feels so old!'

'You've grown up a bit, though.'

'I don't mind. Making brooms is gonna be a fun career.'

She glanced into another compartment and caught the eye of Gale and a couple other Ravenclaw boys. She smiled briefly and moved on. Liam squinted ahead.

'Hey, isn't that Oscar?'

She looked around her brother and caught sight of one of her best friends, Oscar, going into a compartment further down the train.

'Mind if I leave you?' she asked.

'Go ahead. I'll see you at dinner.'

She grabbed Wasabi's cage and ran carefully down the corridor, making sure he didn't hit anything. At the door where Oscar had disappeared she waved at Liam before entering loudly.

'Hello everyone!'

'Maia!' Oscar grinned. She looked around to see more people than expected – not only was Lana there, but also Aidan and Ella-May, and Harvey. Lana stood up and hugged her, which was difficult to return while trying to manoeuvre Wasabi to safety.

'I missed you so much,' Lana whispered.

'It's great to see you all!'

'Can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you,' Oscar told her. She sat down between him and Harvey, throwing one arm around him.

'Missed you too.'

'Can't believe we're starting our fourth year!' said Ella.

'I can't believe we're still together,' Aidan said with a wry smile to his girlfriend. She blushed.

'No public displays of affection, please,' Harvey said, speaking for the whole group. Maia laughed, feeling extremely glad to be back in this cheerful atmosphere. Third year had been a thousand times better than the previous years, especially without the whole mortal danger issue, and she was excited for the years to come. Fourth year was going to be amazing.

As the others began a game of Exploding Snap, she turned quietly to Oscar.

'You OK?'

'Yeah. Summer was a bit shit,' he muttered.

'Well, don't worry – I promise you this year is gonna be awesome!'

'I'm mostly glad to be back with you all.'

'So am I, so am I,' she smiled.

'How about I draw you?' he asked at a normal volume.

'Sounds like a good start to a good year!'

'Keep your head still this time.'

He pulled his sketchbook out of his inside jacket pocket.

'What do I do with all this excess energy?!'

'Tap your foot or something instead,' he laughed.

She lifted her chin up and tried to focus on a single spot on the ceiling. Unlike Oscar, she was not so keen on drawing people, or even landscapes. She drew patterns in Art, just anything that popped into her mind. Oscar's drawings were careful studies.

Fortunately, he didn't spend too long on this portrait. She thought she might explode if she had to stay still for another minute.

'I'm done.'

'Brilliant!' she said, shaking out her neck. 'Let's see?'

'Oscar, you have to show us the rest of your sketchbook as well,' Lana reminded him, leaning over. Her long hair hung near the floor.

'That's awesome,' Maia observed, looking at the little drawing.

They spent the next half hour admiring Ozzy's sketchbook, which included lots of pictures of his children's home. It looked grim. Maia wasn't surprised he had had a shit summer. Lana's brown skin was evidence of her long trip to India. Next summer they would have to meet up more. Maia had spent most of her summer doodling and flying around Windsor with Liam. They did a day trip along the Thames, flying so close to the surface that the water misted her face. Hopefully the practice had been enough to gain her a spot on the team this year. At any rate, Liam was the Gryffindor captain, so she probably had a better chance than the others.

'Maia, we should probably get changed,' Lana was saying.

'Oh – yeah!'

Outside the window, the sky was darkening rapidly. Every year she forgot how quickly the train journey passed. The girls exited the compartment and went up the train together, all piling into a single loo and changing from Muggle clothes into uniform together.

'I forgot to say, Mai, I love your shirt!' Ella told her.

'Thanks!'

Her start-of-school outfit had been a lightning bolt patterned shirt paired with a dark skirt, tights and converses. The only time they actually wore Muggle clothes at Hogwarts was for Hogsmeade trips or parties, so she hadn't packed many outfits in her trunk. When they were all changed, the girls left the loo and walked back down the train to their compartment.

Maia was leading the way and someone opened their door suddenly as she was passing, and came out and immediately bumped into her. She stumbled backwards, clutching her clothes, and looked up. It was Fraser Yates. He looked down at her. He had grown a lot taller over summer.

'Er – sorry,' he said. His voice was a lot lower. She just stole another look up at him and his brown hair and then kept walking, more quickly. Lana caught up with her and whispered in her ear.

'I'd almost forgot about him.'

'If only,' she replied, shaking her head.

Back in the compartment, the boys had begun discussing lessons for the year.

'We don't have OWLS til next year, do we?' Ozzy asked.

'Nah. But we'll be tested on stuff from this year,' said Aidan.

'We'll have to make lots of lesson notes,' said Lana.

Maia rolled her eyes. 'Chill out. It'll be fine!'

They discussed how much work Liam had done for his exams for the rest of the journey, right up until the train slowed down for the last time and pulled into Hogsmeade station. The group left the warm train, stepping onto a dark, rain-slicked platform illuminated by lanterns. The light reflections in the puddles shone and danced in Maia's eyes.

'I've missed this.'

* * *

Maia, Lana and Oscar sat together at dinner. Headmaster Liege had clearly put in a lot of effort to make the Great Hall look welcoming, with probably the maximum amount of candles that could possibly fit, levitating. She squinted to see him and Professor Lear laughing together on the staff table. Luckily he had decided to leave the Headmaster's speech until after food, because she was starving. Oscar sighed with relief as he piled roast potatoes onto his plate.

'I've really missed this food.'

'And this pumpkin juice,' Lana added. 'Can't get this at home.'

'You're forgetting how perfectly they cook these peas!' Maia exclaimed. They fell silent for a moment as they tucked into their meals. She looked around the table, trying to spot Liam and Lucy, before noticing Eddie and Yates sitting fairly close by. Before either of them could catch her eye, she looked back down at her food. There were some strange feelings in her towards those boys. On one hand, it had been quite a long time now since the end of second year and those events. But was time a reason to forgive? She was not at all ready to believe that Yates had changed since then, having had no evidence, especially because she had avoided him so much the previous year. Honestly, he had scared her a lot and the anger she felt towards him hadn't disappeared. Anger, that was it. And then Eddie…she wished that she could be friends with Eddie but he had made his choice back then, and he hadn't chosen to be friends with her. So now she couldn't speak to either of them, two boys who had been some of her best friends for two years. It wasn't that Oscar and Lana weren't enough- they were some of her favourite people in the world- it was just that it was a shame. But she wasn't about to back down, because there was absolutely no reason for her not to hate Yates.

'Oh, my god. I am so full,' Lana was saying. She blinked and returned to the present.

'You gotta have pudding tonight, though!'

'Yeah, it's the first night back. None of those diets tonight,' Oscar agreed.

'I'm not dieting!' she protested. Maia rolled her eyes.

'Well you can't turn down this sticky toffee pudding.'

The desserts had just replaced the remains of their main course in the golden bowls. Oscar's eyes lit up as he spotted his favourite choice, and Maia teased her other best friend by helping herself to a generous amount of ice cream.

'Fine, fine. I'll eat the lemon sorbet. Happy?'

**A/N: Let the good times roll! I'm finally back writing stories on here. If you like the look of this one, please review and let me know! **

**Reviews are like sticky toffee pudding for me! **


	2. Lonely

_Chapter Two: Fraser's POV_

Fraser was having a bit of trouble adjusting to life back at Hogwarts. For one, Oscar couldn't even speak to him in public. Technically Oscar wasn't supposed to be speaking to him and Eddie at all, but that rule had been broken a long time ago.

'How was your Music lesson?' he was asking. Fraser smiled.

'It was actually really good. Yeah. We're thinking of starting a band – me on guitar, Curtis singing, Max on drums, Ryan doing bass and Clara on keyboard.'

'A band?' Oscar mused as he rifled through his bag, trying to find some homework. They were standing in a busy corridor between lessons.

'What are you gonna be called?' Eddie asked. 'Wait, don't tell me. I can guess this.'

'You won't guess it,' Fraser replied amusedly. Oscar rolled his eyes.

'_The Lads_?'

'No,' he said as they began walking. 'Anyway, Oz, have Maia and Lana thawed at all towards me?'

'They actually haven't mentioned you so far,' he remarked.

'Is it _Delicious Prophecy_? I could see that on a poster,' Eddie said.

'It's not that. But is no news good news, mate?'

'I don't know,' Oscar replied honestly. 'Wish I could read their minds sometimes.'

'Don't we all.'

'How about _A Band Named Bob_? If I had a band that's what I'd call it, Fraz.'

'That's a shit name. It's _The Fragments_. Cause we're all from different houses, see?'

'That actually makes sense. Nice,' Oscar grinned.

'Thanks, mate!'

They reached the doorway to their Transfiguration classroom and Oscar hung back.

'I can't go in with you guys,' he said.

Fraser shrugged and continued on through the doorway, even though he thought that this whole thing was pretty stupid. As soon as he entered the room he caught sight of Maia's bright hair. He doubted that she would ever look at him again. But that didn't mean that he couldn't look at her. Eddie and he took seats at the back, scraping their chairs back across the stone floor together. It was fairly warm outside for once, in honour of their first proper day back. As they waited for Professor Lear, Fraser wondered how he was going to fit in Quidditch along with the new band rehearsals. Trials were coming up next week, and no matter how much practice he had done over the summer, there still wasn't a certain place on the team for him. Maybe Maia would try out this year, and maybe they would start talking again, if they were on the same team and all.

'Good afternoon, everyone,' Lear said loudly as he entered, causing the chatter to cease immediately. Professor Lear looked slightly less worn this year than last year, somehow. His short hair had been combed and he had less stubble. Fraser leaned back in his seat as the professor began talking, his eyes on the back of Maia's head. His fingers tapped on the wooden table and he realised that they shouldn't have sat at the back, because there was no way he was going to get anything done if he was able to stare at her all day. He wasn't sure why his eyes always found their way to her, but he couldn't help it.

'Fraz. We're meant to be transfiguring these guinea pigs,' Eddie hissed.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Oh – right. What's the spell?'

'Aw man, I was hoping you were listening.'

'I'll find it in the book.'

Fraser was lucky that he had an instinctive knack for getting Transfiguration spells right, because it was supposedly one of the harder subjects. He guessed that getting the wand movements right was part of his coordination as a Chaser. But then Potions and Charms were often completely beyond him - maybe because Potions required more effort.

'We keep the same electives this year, right, mate?' Eddie was asking.

'Yeah,' he replied with a smile, 'did you not even read your timetable?'

'Um. Good question bro. I don't think so.'

'I've got Arithmancy – oh shit, that's not a guinea pig – Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Music,' he said, waving his wand wildly.

'Music is an extra one? That's effort.'

'I'd rather have it than not.'

'Can't believe you're not doing Divination, though! It was so jokes last year. Just pure bant. We don't actually do any work.'

'Sounds good. I can't wait til we can give up Potions,' Fraser sighed. 'He gave us so much work this morning.'

'What's a good excuse for not giving it in…that I haven't already used?'

'I doubt Sluggy will remember the excuses from last year. I say just go for it and repeat them all.'

'Excellent,' Eddie laughed. 'Also – is there gonna be a back to school party this year?'

Just then, Professor Lear arrived at their table.

'Alright Yates, Rodriguez, let's see what you've managed.'

'Sir – could I have an extension?' Eddie requested, raising his hand politely.

'Just do the spell,' Lear said with a smile, used to this sort of behaviour.

* * *

The next day, Nathaniel Knight, a Ravenclaw, caught Fraser and Eddie at breakfast. His light brown hair flopped into his eyes and he reminded Fraser vividly of an excitable dog.

'Yates! Rodriguez! What's up?'

'I don't know, Knight, you're the one who came over.'

'Got some news for us, mate?' Eddie asked.

'Yeah, actually. If you're up for it, we're hosting a party in our common room this Saturday!'

The boys exchanged a look, Fraser's egg dripping off his toast as he paused.

'Sounds cool.'

'You can spread the news around the other Gryffindors, yeah?'

'Yessir,' Eddie nodded. It was too early for even him to be excited.

'Oh, and the passwords gonna be some obscure piece of general knowledge. So we'll probably just prop the door open! That alright? Well, I'll see you then! Enjoy brekkie, mates.'

'Later,' Fraser said, shaking his head.

'Are you gonna be the one to tell Oscar and co., or am I?' Eddie asked.

'It's too early for this shit.'

'Still, I haven't seen the Ravenclaw common room. It better live up to expectation!'

Eddie took a giant swig of pumpkin juice and stood up. 'Also I have an essay to write.'

'Right now?'

'Right now. I'll see you in Potions.'

'Jesus Christ, man. See you later.'

Fraser looked around as Eddie left the hall. It was a bit lonely, only having one friend in Gryffindor who he could actually interact with. Everyone else was talking and laughing and eating, and he was reminded quite suddenly of his days before arriving at Hogwarts, when all the Muggle children used to laugh at him for being different.

How long would it take for Maia, and therefore Lana, to forgive him?

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Please please review, they are so encouraging literally no matter what you say in them! **


	3. Discovery

_Chapter Three: Oscar's POV_

Oscar, Maia and Lana sat in the corner of the library at their usual table next to the window. Outside, the night was thick and dark, cutting Hogwarts off from the rest of the world. As usual, Oscar was reading up on interesting spells, Lana was studying her homework notes, and Maia was building a castle out of Lana's multi-coloured ink pots. Oscar loved these moments; when all three of them were content in each other's company and there was nothing ominous looming imminent in their futures. Occasionally Maia would even give Oscar's book a glance; she was in such a good mood. He knew how much she loved their weekends away from lessons with several more hours of Quidditch to occupy her each day. He also knew that, as much as Lana enjoyed spending time with her two best friends, she missed the order and organisation of lessons and the promise of homework to do each night. Her utter concentration meant that all three of them usually finished all of their homework on Friday night, which Maia was sure was absolutely not healthy.

As it was, they were relaxing in comfortable silence on Saturday evening, but they were in the library. It was not that Oscar was disliked it; oh no, more that he wished for a change to end the routine of their weekends. Almost at that precise moment someone walked up to their table. Oscar did not notice Fraser's presence at first, but then he sensed Maia's tension and happened to look up. Fraser was wearing a chequered Muggle shirt and dark jeans.

'Mate.' Fraser greeted him. He did not seem to notice the expression of alarm and warning in Oscar's eyes. 'So,' he continued, 'there's a party on tonight at the Ravenclaws. Wanna come?'

Oscar could feel cold glares coming from Maia and Lana, so he swallowed and stood up.

'We need to talk, Fraser.' he said, careful not to use his nickname, and motioned for him to move away from Maia and Lana. Once they were out of earshot, he began talk. 'I told you not to talk to me in front of the girls!'

Fraser looked non-plussed, and then his expression cleared and he swore.

'Sorry man. Shit! Sorry. I completely forgot.'

Oscar shook his head. He wasn't sure if Fraser was lying or not. 'It's fine. What should I tell them?'

'Just say you forgave me. Whatever.' he shrugged.

'Would they mind?' Oscar wondered aloud.

'It should be cool so long as we stay clear of each other when they're around. As usual.' He added bitterly.

'Alright. So a party?' Oscar asked, gesturing to Fraser's clothes.

'Yeah…Eddie's going too. I'll understand if you can't come.'

'If I could get the girls to come too then it should be okay…' Oscar mused.

'Do they have any Ravenclaw friends?'

'I reckon Maia's friends with some of the boys from Quidditch, isn't she? Lana…I've no idea. Probably.'

Fraser's expression darkened. 'Really? Which ones?'

'The ones who fly…Gale, Knight, I think.'

'Oh, right. But anyway, it's meant to be a good party! So go and see if you can persuade them. Put in a good word for me, as well.'

'This should be interesting. Wait here.' Oscar told him, before returning to the stares coming from his best friends.

'Um…hey.' he began.

'Oz, you can go if you want.' Maia interrupted.

'Why don't you come?' he pleaded.

'If Fraser's going…' Lana trailed off doubtfully.

'You know, I've noticed something funny. Neither of you call him 'Yates' when you aren't around him.' Oscar snapped.

'Oz…calm down. We'll come, won't we, Lana?' Maia nudged her.

'What about work?' Lana asked, and Maia hooked one arm through her friend's, standing them both up.

'We're definitely coming. This one needs some fun.'

'But not with Fraser. We'll see you at Ravenclaw Tower.' Lana told Oscar. He suddenly remembered what Fraser had said.

'He's not bad, you know!' Oscar called after their retreating backs. Only Maia turned her head to look back at him.

'If he was good we would be friends!' she shouted back.

'Silence in the library!' snapped Madame Pince from her desk, as the girls left and Oscar walked back to Fraser.

**A/N: So I'm trying to update quickly, but no clue if anyone's actually reading this! If you're readin, holla at me in a review!**


	4. Flashback

_Chapter 4: Lana's POV_

_FLASHBACK_

_Lana's eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of Fraser, who was crouching beneath a table in the Great Hall. They were at the Sorting from first year again – revisiting their own Sorting. She could see her younger self standing in line, waiting for her name to be called. As she watched, young Sebastian Gale pointed his wand at young Maia discreetly, and suddenly she looked ill. That had to be when he first put her under the Imperius Curse. It was Gale. It was Gale all along - he had been the one controlling her._

'_What's Fraser doing?' Oscar hissed from next to her, and she turned away from the Great Hall for a moment. She and Oscar were hiding outside, staring through a window. Somehow, Fraser had already made his way inside without being noticed._

'_I've no idea,' she whispered back, 'but it's Gale. He's the one who's controlling her. I just saw him first put the curse on her.' And then Eddie and Curtis hurtled around the corner of the building. _

'_We're in trouble,' Curtis said, as quietly but urgently as he could. Lana was feeling sicker by the minute._

'_What's wrong?'_

'_Fraser's gone in alone – managed to do a disillusionment charm, somehow,' Eddie told them. _

'_And we think he might…he might not be so careful.'_

'_What?' Oscar demanded, and then shook his head. 'We need to stop him. What's he planning on doing?'_

'_I think he's thinking of hurting her. I don't know. He's not thinking straight!'_

'_Oh Merlin,' Lana sighed. 'We have to get inside.'_

'_I don't suppose anyone else can perform that charm?' _

_They all shook their heads. Lana breathed in sharply – she could just about see Fraser draw his wand._

'_What are we going to do?!' she asked hysterically. _

'_Okay, I'm gonna try and hit him from here,' Oscar said calmly, pointing his wand at the window. _

'_Wait!' Curtis said. 'Wait, I'll put a hole in the window – otherwise the spell might rebound-'_

'_Hurry,' Oscar replied._

_Lana's eyes were glued on Fraser's white-knuckled hand as he gripped his wand. Curtis managed to cut through the glass._

'_I'm just gonna go for Expelliarmus,' Oscar said, and then waved his wand, aiming very carefully._

_She saw Fraser mouth the start of his own spell, aiming at Maia's younger self – Avada –_

_And then Oscar's spell hit him squarely, and Fraser's wand flew through the air and smashed through the glass of the window._

'_GET DOWN!' Oscar hissed. Lana fell back in shock. He had…he had almost…_

'_Stay down, we can't let them see us. That's one of the rules of the Time Turner,' said Curtis._

'_Did you see what Fraser –' Lana began, before Eddie hushed her. _

'_We __can't__ let them see us.'_

'_We'll have to wait for Fraser, and then it's time to go back.'_

_She was numb with shock. 'He just – he just –'_

'_I know, Lana. I know,' Eddie said quietly, and she'd never heard him speak more seriously._

_They sat there beneath the shattered window, huddled together in a heap, the damp evening soil seeping through their uniform. She stared out at the dark grounds of Hogwarts, remembering this night back in first year, their first ever night. And when, finally, the Sorting and the feast were over, Fraser staggered outside to meet their glares. Oscar threw the long chain of the Time Turner around their necks as they stood in a circle, and they waited as he turned it forward by one whole year, 12 turns for 12 months. She couldn't look at Fraser again._

'Are you sure about this?' she asked again. Maia rolled her eyes again.

'I'm sure. A back-to-school party will be fun, probably. Maybe there will be some food there too, I'm kinda hungry,' Maia mused.

'And what about Oscar and Fraser being friends?'

'Oh, that,' Maia sighed. 'Well, I like Ozzy. I don't wanna stop being friends with him.'

'So are we just going to continue how we were?'

'I guess so,' she shrugged. 'I'm hungry. Are we getting changed into Muggle clothes?'

They were walking through the school together, the night sky filtering in through the windows.

'Definitely,' Lana said. 'We'll go to the dorm and then over to the Ravenclaws. I can't believe Oscar didn't tell us.'

'I can,' she replied, 'it's easier for him, I guess. It was easier.'

'What a start to an evening.'

'It's all up from here!'

**A/N: Sooo I'm just gonna continue writing even though no one's reviewed! Go for it if you feel like it or if you have a question, cos you might be quite confused about this chapter..**


End file.
